Imposible resistirse
by Stephie-Rowena
Summary: Nuevamente están esperando a que Scott se digne a aparecer, gracias a eso comenzó todo. Es mi primer Sterek, sean piadosas, por favor xD Spoilers: creo que no hay, pero por si acaso de las dos temporadas. Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Teen Wolf y Mtv, a quienes les agradezco eternamente que los hayan creado :D
1. Chapter 1: El lobo feroz

Esperar a Scott se les estaba haciendo una costumbre. A él no le provocaba ningún problema, si tan solo no tuviera que soportar la presencia de aquel ser hiperactivo que nunca se callaba.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra y comenzó a internarse en el bosque.

— ¡Hey! —le gritó Stiles corriendo hacia él— Tenemos que esperar a Scott.

— Se ha demorado mucho —dijo sin voltear y sin dejar de caminar—, además se supone que no le costará encontrarnos —escuchó un quejido a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —preguntó alcanzando por fin a Derek— Porque está bien que Scott se merezca un castigo, pero yo no quiero caminar demás sin ningún motivo. Además vengo de entrenar y adivina qué: ya hice mi cuota diaria de ejercicio físico y el terreno que has elegido para realizar una caminata no es muy llano que digamos y no quiero volver a quitar el barro de mis pantalones, porque créeme no es muy fácil...

Y siguió hablando y hablando y hablando, y como era de esperar Derek dejó de prestarle atención, dando lugar a otros pensamientos; como guiarlo a algún precipicio y dejarlo caer o hacerlo tropezar y que por alguna razón se mordiera la lengua, para que dejara de hablar, o mucho mejor que se la cortara, aunque sería mejor que él se la arrancara con sus propios colmillos...

Se detiene de pronto. ¿Acaba de pensar en besar de un modo salvaje a Stiles? ¿De obligar al chico a abrir su boca para que él pueda jugar con su lengua hasta el punto de dejarla sangrando? ¿Y se acaba de relamer sus labios pensando en el exquisito sabor que le dejaría en su boca la sangre y saliva de Stiles? No, no era posible. No, no, no y no. ¡No!

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Stiles deshaciendo los pasos que había dado sin darse cuenta de que Derek no lo acompañaba.

_—_ Nada —respondió bruscamente y lo miró detenidamente por primera vez en ese día, posando su vista en el buzo rojo que llevaba puesto.

— Bueno —dijo poco convencido—. ¡Oh! —exclamó de pronto— ¿Es aquí a dónde me querías traer? —observó el lugar y comentó desilusionado— No es muy bonito... digo sí es lindo, pero pensé en algún lugar más asombroso, qué sé yo. ¿Conoces todo el bosque? —no espero la respuesta— Yo creía que sí... Al menos debes tener algún lugar favorito o secreto, ¿no? —Derek resopló y comenzó a caminar— Me lo suponía —se colocó al lado de él y comenzó nuevamente su monólogo.

Derek intentó prestarle atención, porque sabía que si no lo hacía su mente comenzaría a pensar cosas que no debía, pero era imposible. Era imposible resistirse a la idea de que Stiles llevaba un buzo rojo y que ahora se había puesto la capucha, lo que lo convertía a él en el lobo feroz, en el lobo que deseaba devorarse a la caperucita y no de la forma que lo narran en el cuento, pues quería desgarrarle la ropa y... No, Derek, deja de pensar en eso.

— ¿Podemos? —preguntó nuevamente Stiles sacándolo de sus pervertidos pensamientos. Derek lo miró extrañado. ¿Podemos qué? ¿Podemos besarnos en este preciso momento? ¿Podemos desvestirnos y tener sexo salvaje en el bosque? ¿Podemos...?— Nunca me escuchas, ¿cierto? —Derek abrió y cerró la boca, provocando que Stiles hiciera una mueca de disgusto— Decía, y esta vez escúchame porque es la última vez que lo voy a decir, si podemos descansar —Derek asintió, pese a que no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar—. Gracias por hacer el sacrificio de escucharme una vez, ¡oh, gran alpha! —hizo amago de dejarse caer contra un árbol, pero Derek lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

— Te ibas a sentar en un lugar lleno de barro y como te escuche decir que "no es fácil sacar el barro de los pantalones", no iba a dejar que te sentaras —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Stiles y Derek la contempló detenidamente, como se curvaban sus labios, como se marcaban las líneas en las comisuras de estos, miró sus lunares y se imaginó besando cada uno de ellos, lamiendo el recorrido que estos hacían...

— Derek —lo llamó Stiles— me devuelves mi brazo —el aludido lo soltó rápidamente, como si quemara.

Se miraron unos minutos en silencio, en un silencio bastante incómodo que Stiles no pudo resistirse a romperlo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No.

— Supongo que no me dirás el porqué —Derek lo miró a los ojos y ¿sonrió? No, eso era imposible.

— Quizás —se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia Stiles, quien retrocedió dos—. ¿Me tienes miedo todavía? —le preguntó al ver su reacción.

— No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo tendría? —contestó aceleradamente y dio un paso adelante para asegurarle que no estaba mintiendo— ¿Debería? —Derek rió y Stiles se lo quedó viendo con la boca abierta. Derek avanzó otro paso hacia él, acortando la distancia entre ellos, pero Stiles estaba tan concentrado en procesar lo que acaba de suceder -porque no todos los días ves a Derek Hale, alias el lobo amargo, reírse- que no se dio cuenta de que tenía tan cerca de él al lobo feroz, quien tenía unas ganas gigantescas de devorárselo.

— Es lo más lógico, ¿no crees? —el aliento de Derek se mezcló con el de Stiles, quien cerró de pronto la boca y tragó saliva sonoramente.  
¿Desde cuándo Derek sonreía tanto? ¿Y por qué su sonrisa le parecía demasiado sexy? ¿Y acaba de pensar que la sonrisa de Derek era sexy? Bueno, el adjetivo sexy es aplicable a todo lo que es Derek, porque no lo neguemos está para chuparse los dedos. ¿Acaba de pensar eso también? Algo no está funcionando bien en su cerebro.

— No me has respondido —la sonrisa aún en su rostro mostrando esos inmensos dientes, que, por supuesto, a Stiles no lo hicieron pensar en el cuento de la caperucita roja y, ¡oh, demonios! estaba usando un buzo rojo y llevaba la capucha puesta.

— ¡Qué enormes dientes tienes! —el alpha lo miró sorprendido y Stiles proceso tarde lo que acaba de decir. ¿Le había dicho "qué enormes dientes tienes"? ¿En serio, Stillinski? Ahora sí que el lobo feroz te va a querer devorar, aunque eso no suena para nada mal, de hecho era una idea bastante excitante y no, no debería estar pensando en eso cuando el lobo que te va a comer está frente a ti y ¿en qué momento lo había arrinconado contra el árbol? En el cuento no había nada relacionado con un árbol, sí con una cama, eso habría sido mejor. ¡No, claro que no! Y sus pensamientos volvieron al cuento, porque todo estaba resultando ser como en el cuento, entonces si él le dijo eso lo que viene ahora es...

— Son para comerte mejor —el lobo recorrió sus dientes con su lengua, lo que le habría parecido a Stiles extremadamente atemorizante antes, ahora le parecía extremadamente sensual y atractivo y tentador y, y, y necesitaba besarlo ya o moriría en ese instante. Por suerte, Derek, no lo dejo morir y cumplió su deseo, lo besó y la intensidad de aquel beso lo dejó unos segundos perplejo, pero luego lo correspondió, porque quién se puede negar a un beso tan abrasador como el que le estaban dando. ¿Quién podría? Él no.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y buscaban más placer, ambos necesitaban saciar sus ganas. Stiles rodeó el cuello de Derek con sus brazos y lo acercó aún más a él, no quería dejar de besarlo por nada del mundo, porque ¡joder si que besa bien!

Derek hizo lo mismo, pero con la cadera de Stiles y sus manos comenzaron a buscar algún lugar en la ropa de él por donde introducirse para poder acariciar su piel. El sentir el contacto de la piel de Derek contra la suya hizo que se retorciese y que sus caderas se encontraran, produciendo un roce de placer del cual no pudo contener un gemido. Derek sonrió mientras lo besaba, él se dio cuenta porque sintió como se curvaban sus labios en aquel beso lleno de demasiadas sensaciones.

El lobo se separó de él sin previo aviso, dejando a un Stiles deseoso de más y más y más, pero cuando se acercó a él para reanudar el beso, apareció entre los árboles un agitado Scott.

— Llegas tarde —dijo el alpha con voz impasible y Stiles se sorprendió, hace poco se habían estado besando como si no hubiese un mañana y él hablaba como si nada.

— Lo siento, A... —Stiles lo interrumpió.

— Nombras a Allison y te juro que te golpeo, aunque ese golpe me duela más a mi que a ti. Estúpidos superpoderes lobunos —dijo y se alejó de allí refunfuñando.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Scott mientras observaba como se alejaba su amigo.

— Solo se ensució sus pantalones con barro —respondió con tono neutral y comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Ehm... ¿Hola? xD Espero que les haya gustado :) No tenía pensado seguirlo, pero resulto que se me ocurrió otro capítulo, si que en unos días, supongo, estará cocinada la continuación xD

Comentarios, sugerencia, ¿tomates? en los reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2: Cuando dices mi nombre

Primero que nada gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos :D

Segundo: perdón la tardanza, exámenes del demonio que no me dejan ser feliz xD

Tercero: Espero les guste el capítulo, el cual salió medio subidito de tono xD

Sin más que decir, las dejo leer :)

* * *

Llegó a su casa demasiado cansado, no solo por la caminata, también por todo lo que sucedió con Derek. Caminó hasta la cocina arrastrando sus pies, la casa estaba en completo silencio, lo cual le extrañaba, pues su padre tenía la noche libre. Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró una nota que respondía el porqué su padre no estaba en casa.

"Stiles he recibido una llamada de la comisaría. Ha surgido un problema, nada importante, no te preocupes.  
Hay pizza en la heladera y lamento no poder pasar la noche contigo como lo había prometido, nos vemos mañana. Cuídate, no hagas tonterías."

Abrió la heladera y sacó la pizza, tomó una porción y se la llevó a la boca mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación. Miró las escaleras con pereza, se quedó contemplándolas un par de minutos, cuestionándose sí subirlas o no. Se decidió por subirlas, necesitaba su cama, aunque pensar y procesar todo lo que había pasado hoy no iba a ser muy conveniente estando recostado en ella.

— Lo besaste, Stiles —se dijo entrando en su habitación—. Bueno, él te besó... ¡Dios, sí que besa bien! Y no, cabeza no te vayas por ese camino —respiró profundamente—. Concentrate, Stiles, yo sé que puedes —hizo una pausa, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se tomó la cabeza con sus manos—. Derek Hale me besó y... ¿me gustó? ¡Oh, demonios! —exclamó dejándose caer en la cama y luego se levantó de pronto—. ¡Eso quiere decir que soy atractivo para los chicos gay! Y no cualquiera Derek "te desgarro la garganta con mis dientes" Hale. ¡Qué gran logro, Stiles! Eres un chico muy apuesto —otra pausa y de nuevo el pánico—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo lo veré a la cara otra vez? Bueno, él me besó sí que no me tengo que avergonzar, pero todas las veces que nos veamos va a ser muy incómodo y, y, y... ¡Agh! —se tiró en su cama— Stiles estás actuando como una chica, solo fue un beso no tiene porque ser la gran cosa, ¿cierto?

Sí, no tenía porqué serlo, así que se levantó, se puso su pijama y se sentó enfrente a su laptop. La encendió y abrió las mismas páginas de siempre y estuvo unas cuantas horas hasta que los ojos empezaron a cerrársele por el sueño. Apagó su laptop y caminó arrastrando los pies la distancia que lo separaba de la cama. Se recostó, a los pocos minutos se quedó completamente dormido y comenzó a soñar que Derek entraba a su habitación y que lo miraba con deseo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Derek? —habló entre sueños y por respuesta recibió un gruñido bajo—. Ok, espera, voy a ir a buscar mi diccionario de gruñidos-español, español-gruñidos —Derek rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta él.

— Stiles —pronunció su nombre lentamente como si lo estuviese saboreando. Stiles lo observó esperando a que dijera otra cosa, pero no, no le podías pedir a Derek que dijera tantas palabras juntas. Un paso más del lobo hacia él y nuevamente su nombre saliendo de los labios de Derek—. Stiles —esta vez su nombre iba acompañado de una sonrisa y Stiles no pudo evitar tragar saliva sonoramente. Otra vez Derek acortaba la distancia entre ellos, la cual era bastante escasa y de hecho, Stiles ya no podía seguir retrocediendo, pues sus piernas se habían encontrado con el borde de su cama—. Stiles —la "t" más pronunciada, la "s" final alargada, la sonrisa en el rostro de Hale y ahora una ceja enarcada seductoramente, provocaron un ligero escalofrío ¿placentero? en la espalda del chico, quien intentó alejarse en vano del lobo, que ya estaba prácticamente encima de él —. Stiles —esta vez el nombre fue acompañado de un suave empujón que hizo que el joven cayera sobre la cama. Derek lo contempló, Stiles se sintió indefenso, pero ninguna frase se le venía a la cabeza en ese momento, porque lo único que deseaba era tener al alpha entre sus piernas —. Stiles —de nuevo su nombre era pronunciado por esa voz que no ocultaba en su entonación el deseo y Stiles sintió como se estremecía al escucharlo y ver como comenzaba a recostarse sobre él, sujetando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Estaba completamente acorralado, Derek había capturado a su presa y ahora pensaba disfrutarla como correspondía, saboreando cada parte del cuerpo de Stiles.

Y de esa manera su sueño se había convertido en algo extremadamente erótico, en donde Derek lo besaba sin descanso. Sentir su lengua dentro de su boca jugueteando con la suya era la sensación más fascinante que había sentido. Quería más y más de el hombre-lobo que lo tenía aprisionado en su cama. Las manos de Derek soltaron las del chico y se deslizaron por su cuerpo. Sin despegar los labios de la boca de Stiles comenzó a subir la camiseta del chico hasta deshacerse por completo de ella. Lo contempló con aquella hipnotizante sonrisa en su rostro. Los labios del alpha comenzaron a recorrer el pecho desnudo de Stiles, quien disfrutaba del placer que le otorgaban las caricias de la lengua de Derek contra su piel.

— Stiles —dijo nuevamente provocando otra vez ese placentero estremecimiento en Stiles. El chico abrió los ojos y miró a Derek, sus ojos tenían un ligero color rojo. Su respiración se aceleró al ver como las manos del lobo jugaban con su pantalón. Mordió sus labios y a los segundo su boca era invadida nuevamente por la lengua de Hale, quien comenzó a generar una fricción con sus caderas que era imposible describir.

— ¡Oh, Dios! De-Derek... —e intentó quitarle la camiseta, pero sus manos fueron torpes y con los movimientos de Hale era casi imposible hacer algo sin que un gemido escapara de su boca y que su mente se nublara al sentir la presión en su pantalones y el cuerpo de Derek sobre él— ¡Joder! —exclamó cerrando sus ojos y aferrando sus manos a la espalda del hombre-lobo— Quí-quítatela —dijo con la voz entrecortada, Derek sonrió y acto seguido se deshizo de su polera. La boca del chico se abrió lentamente formando una "o" perfecta. Derek rió al ver la expresión del chico y depositó un suave y lento beso en su labios, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía peligrosamente hacia los pantalones de Stiles.

Los gemidos de placer que ambos dejaban salir de sus bocas inundaban la habitación. Estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida y nada más y nada menos que con Derek Hale. ¿En qué momento el cuerpo lleno de curvas de Lydia fue olvidado en sus fantasías y dieron paso al del hombre-lobo? No lo sabía y no le importaba, hasta ahora era el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar su despertador, lo apago y volvió a enredarse entre sus sábanas. Las imágenes de aquel sueño aún estaban presente en su cabeza.

— ¡Vaya sueño húmedo, Stilinski! —pensó y descubrió su rostro. Una brisa helada entró por su ventana y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo— ¿Por qué está abierta la ventana? —se preguntó mientras se levantaba para cerrarla. Se observó en el reflejo de la ventana y se percató que no tenía su camiseta puesta. Su mente ató los cabos y una expresión de pánico se dibujó en su rostro.

— Buenos días —dijo una voz a sus espaldas bastante conocida—, Stiles —se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Derek en su cuello. No había sido un sueño, todo aquello había pasado. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron ante el descubrimiento. Por suerte Derek tenía un súper oído y evitando las preguntas que saldrían de la boca de Stiles, besó el cuello de este y salió por la ventana.

**Continuara... Oh, sí xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Inevitable

Perdón por la demora, espero les guste :)

Parte de este capítulo está inspirado en un dibujo hecho por Kaciart, abajo pongo la imagen para no darles spoilers xD

* * *

Varios días habían pasado después de todo lo sucedido con Derek. Stiles intentó conversar acerca de eso cada vez que estaba a solas con el alpha, pero Derek siempre lo callaba con un abrasador beso, el cual, como era de esperar, Stiles continuaba. Después de todos los intentos fallidos de hablar con el lobo -quizás no tan fallidos, pues Stiles disfrutaba demasiado aquellos besos que lo dejaban sin palabras- se limitó a aceptar esa extraña relación, a la cual ni siquiera sabía que nombre asignarle.

Poco a poco empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos y ambos se fueron acostumbrando a la relación que tenían. Así como los que pasaban tiempo con ellos, poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta de su relación, especialmente los betas que comenzaron a sentir como el olor del alpha se impregnaba en el cuerpo del chico.  
Derek sabía que no lo estaban ocultando para nada bien y que algún día iba a tener que hablar de esto con sus betas; Isaac y Jackson, y también con Scott. Con Peter ya lo había hablado, pero no porque confiara lo suficiente en él como para contárselo sino que su tío fue el primero en percatarse de que su sobrino había encontrado a su pareja de toda la vida. Y por esas conversaciones sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que reconocer sus sentimientos frente a los demás, pero nunca pensó que iba a ser de esa forma.  
Stiles no apareció durante todo el día y tampoco lo encontró en su habitación esa noche. No contestaba su teléfono y no había ni rastro de él. Eso comenzó a desesperar al alpha. Buscó su aroma por todas partes, pero no la encontró, era como si Stiles hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.  
Las horas pasaban y Stiles no aparecía por ningún lado. Derek y los demás lobos buscaban preocupados al humano. Scott le dijo al padre de Stiles que aquel fin de semana lo iban a pasar en la casa de los Hale ayudando en la restauración de la casa. El Sheriff se quedó tranquilo con esa mentira y quienes sabían la verdad habrían deseado que aquella mentira no lo fuera.  
— ¿Han encontrado algo? —preguntó visiblemente preocupado Derek.  
— Nada —contestó Scott conteniendo su desesperación.  
— No hay rastro de Stiles por ninguna parte —agregó Isaac— es como si los extraterrestre lo hubieran raptado.  
— Mejor —opinó Jackson a quien nunca le había caído bien el chico, pese a que se sentía en deuda con él por haber llevado a Lydia aquella noche fatal en la que Gerard Argent casi logra que él los matara a todos como el Kanima, no podía evitar seguir tratándolo como si fuera una porquería— nos ahorran el tener que sopor... —no alcanzó a finalizar la frase porque Derek lo tomó por el cuello y lo miró con sus ojos rojos de furia.  
— Dices una palabra más —las garras del lobo iban poco a poco perforando la piel del beta— y no volverás ver la luz de la luna —sentenció, soltó el cuello de Jackson, quien ahogó un alarido de dolor mientras cubría con sus manos su cuello herido, y se alejó.  
La noche de ese día llegó y todos se reunieron en la casa de los Hale. Peter había conseguido información de dónde se podía encontrar Stiles, de hecho siempre lo supo, pero necesitaba generar toda la preocupación y deseos de venganza en el corazón de su sobrino para lograr una victoria segura contra la manada de los alpha.  
Al escuchar quienes eran los que tenían secuestrado a su Stiles, Derek, no pudo contener la furia de su lobo, pensar que aquellos malditos le hubieran hecho daño le hacía hervir la sangre. No dijo nada, simplemente salió corriendo de su casa con un velocidad impresionante. Los demás lobos no esperaron ninguna orden y lo siguieron inmediatamente.  
Corrió hacia aquel galpón abandonado en donde sabía que se ocultaban los alpha. El único pensamiento que habitaba su mente era el de degollar a todos y cada uno de los lobos de esa maldita manada. Scott, Isaac, Jackson y Peter le seguían a escasos metros de distancia. Ingresó al galpón y rugió con todas sus fuerzas al sentir el olor de la sangre de Stiles en el ambiente. Los alphas al escucharlo se prepararon para la batalla.  
— Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo una voz femenina en la oscuridad— miren quien se dignó a aparecer.  
— Yo pensé que íbamos a tener que matar al humano —dijo un chico acercándose a él.  
— De todas formas lo vamos a hacer, Ethan, no te preocupes —comentó riendo un chico idéntico al anterior.  
— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó en un gruñido lleno de ira.  
— ¡Ja! El muy tonto cree que se lo vamos a decir.  
— ¡Cállate, Aiden! —le ordenó la mujer saliendo de su escondite— Derek tu querido humano está bien, un poco golpeado, quizás inconsciente, pero vivo al fin.  
En ese momento llegaron su tío, sus betas y Scott. Derek aprovechó la distracción y atacó a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Los gemelos intentaron socorrerla, pero los betas lo detuvieron antes de que lo lograran. Las manos de Derek estaban cubiertas de la sangre de la loba, miró a su manada, quienes luchaban contra los alpha.  
— ¡Busca a Stiles! —le gritó Scott mientras atacaba a uno de los gemelos y él asintió.  
Corrió en busca de Stiles guiándose por su olfato, en el camino otros dos alphas le bloquearon el avance. Él le enterró las garras en el estómago a uno mientras el otro saltó sobre él y lo mordía en el cuello. Isaac se lo quitó de encima y le dió la señal de que siguiera adelante. Así lo hizo no sin antes volver su vista y vio a Scott y a Peter con sus ojos rojos asesinando a los dos alphas que lo acababan de atacar.  
Se detuvo en frente de una puerta y sabía que detrás de ella encontraría a su Stiles. En el momento en el que iba a entrar una mano lo agarró y lo arrojó lejos.  
— No me digas que creías que las cosas iban a ser tan fáciles —dijo haciendo crujir su cuello el líder de los alphas.  
Derek le respondió con un rugido mostrando sus afilados colmillos y la furia reflejada en sus ojos rojos como el fuego. Lo atacó directo en la garganta, el líder de los alphas esquivo el golpe y enterró sus garras en uno de los costados de Derek, quien gruñó por el dolor. El alpha volvió a atacarlo provocándole aún más dolor a Hale. Jackson apareció en ese momento y lo derribó por los talones, Scott aprovechó la ocasión y le desgarró parte del pecho antes de ser arrojado contra una pared. Derek, recuperado un poco de sus heridas, volvió a atacar al líder de los alphas, esta vez lo tomó por la espalda para lograr que soltara a Isaac y lo estampó contra el suelo, el Alpha iba a enterrarle las garras en su nuca, pero Peter lo protegió y recibió parte del arañazo en su brazo.  
Isaac intentaba despertar a Scott, quien estaba inconsciente por el golpe que le había dado el Alpha, ahora convertido por completo en su forma lupina. Scott volvió en sí y vio como Derek, Peter y Jackson luchaban contra esa bestia. Se paró del suelo con la ayuda de Isaac, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, asintieron al entender lo que querían decir sus miradas y corrieron hacia el lugar en donde se libraba la batalla. Golpes, mordidas, arañazos y rugidos eran los que se intercambiaban en aquel combate. Scott e Isaac atacaron al mismo tiempo; uno enterró sus garras en el estómago del gran lobo y el otro cerca de su garganta. Derek, al ver malherido al Alpha, se avalanzó contra él y lo degolló, dándole fin a esa gran pelea.  
Scott e Issac se encargaron de Jackson, pues había recibido muchos golpes y estaba muy malherido. Peter le dedicó una mirada a su sobrino, le sonrió y se fue de allí, nuevamente era un alpha y eso era el único motivo que lo había incentivado a ayudarlo. Derek no esperó más y atravesó aquella puerta que lo separaba de aquel que, hasta hace unos pocos días, se había convertido en su compañero.  
Stiles estaba atado a una silla, sus ropas manchadas de sangre, en su rostro; algunas heridas cicatrizadas y otras aún sangrando. Levantó la vista al sentir que se abría la puerta y lo vio. Vio a su Derek correr hasta él, quien, con una mano, le quitó la mordaza y con la misma mano lo tomó del mentón, alzó su rostro y lo besó. Aquel beso estaba lleno de sentimientos por parte de los dos. Stiles, durante el beso, sintió como las amarras que lo sostenían se rasgaban ante la fuerza de las garras de Derek y una vez que tuvo sus brazos sueltos se aferró al cuello de su lobo; profundizando aquel beso.  
El trío de jóvenes lobos se quedó contemplando con la boca abierta aquella escena, no era algo que no se esperaran —bueno, quizás Scott no se lo esperaba— aún así ver tantos sentimientos reflejados en aquella pareja le daban ganas de vomitar a cualquiera.  
Jackson carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pareja, la cual dejó inmediatamente de besarse. Stiles los miró algo avergonzado mientras que Derek tenía dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en dar explicaciones, el beso fue lo bastante claro para explicar sus sentimientos a los tres lobos.  
Los días que le siguieron a ese fueron más tranquilos para la manada. Para explicarle al Sheriff lo que le había sucedido a su hijo tuvieron que inventar una gran mentira, que por suerte el papá de Stiles terminó por creérsela.  
Scott se había convertido en alpha, por lo que Isaac se unió a su manada. Jackson permaneció en la manada de Derek, porque nunca aceptaría obedecer órdenes de McCall. A Derek no le importo este cambio, pues sabía que ambas manadas serían siempre aliadas.  
La relación entre Stiles y Derek se hizo más sólida ahora que no tenían que ocultarse. Cada tanto tenían sus peleas, pero no había mejor manera que arreglar sus diferencias que con sexo. Así que cada vez que peleaban, el trío de lobos, inmediatamente desaparecía de la casa de Hale, pues ninguno de ellos quería escucharlos. Obviamente las cosas no se mantuvieron por siempre tranquilas y mucho menos lo serían ahora que su novio era un hombre-lobo.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia y aquí les dejo el dibujo en el que me inspiré:

kaciart . tumblr post/33534191658

Sin más que decir me despido, quizás algún día vuelva con otra historia :)

Besos y gracias por leer :D


End file.
